the_mice_templarfandomcom-20200216-history
Tosk
Sypnosis (Commander) Tosk is a former captain of the Rat Army, but is still infamously known as 'Captain Tosk' through his signature iron gauntlet. He is one of the main antagonist of the series, but surprisingly never crossed blades directly with the main protagonist, Karic. Tosk is well-known amongst his brethen and allies as a figure to be feared, netiher weasel or rat foot soldiers in Icarus' army dare challenge Tosk. Early Life Tosk lived under fear of templars who hunt rat-kind. His father, like all druids, were also blamed for allowing the templar's rise to power, hence Tosk was also despised by his own kind. Tosk's younger years were filled with hardship, this in turn festered hate within him towards mice and templars. Despite all, nothing stopped Tosk from joinin the rat military, where he wanted to earn respect and rise in the ranks. However, with his heritage, no commader would ever let Tosk lead ... until Icarus. After the Battle of Avalon, Icarus ascended to King, with the rat druids and particularly Tosk's father being his advisors. No one would ever scorn the heritage of now 'Captain Tosk' again. The iron gauntlet The druids were particulary interested in templar weapons for their power. Tosk's ambition to rise even higher in ranks lead to him to bringing the druids a sword he claimed to be taken from a templar who had sacrificed himself saving mice peasants. He lied. When the druids found that the sword was worthless, it was Tosk's father himself that punished his son, impaled Tosk's paw with a sword and severed it. Whilst Tosk mourned his arm and his disgrace, he was approached by a weasel, Boris. Whilst rats and weasels are not fond of each other, Tosk found a friend in Boris, the only weasel friend he had. It was Boris' idea to replace Tosk's arm with the iron gauntlet, Boris simply wanted to satisfy his sadistic curiosity and perhaps made Tosk a friend. In Tosk's view, the druids punished him into fear and gave him a more powerful weapon so that he would become more loyal. He did not become more loyal, but he became wiser. He now know his place within the new regime. He knows what power is, and he know when to use it and when to show mercy. This was the day the feared Captain Tosk was re-born. After this day, Tosk would build his respect from death and carnage. It was not long until the common mice, rats and weasels feared the name Tosk. Main Story (Spoilers) The Raid of Cricket's Glen Captain Tosk was tasked with hunting down templars in exile. During one of his hunts, he came across the village of Crickets Glen, for he was informed that a templar hides amongst the mice. He razed the entire village to the torch to find the templar, and he did. Master Deishun was murdered by Tosk's soldiers and Tosk took his sword. Tosk was then challenged by Leito, and it was that night the Leito earned his nick-name 'One Armed'. After defeating Leito, Tosk rounded up the remaining mice who did not escape and subjugated them into slavery, bringing them back to the capital Shining City of Dealrach Ard-Vale. Tosk reported back to his druid masters and brought them Deishun's sword, one of a real templar laying dead, they did not question him again. Captain Tosk was not seen during Karic's assault on Dealrach Ard-Vale. It could be presumed he may have already went on his next mission to eliminate the templars. Dissapearance of the King, the only one to keep order After the assault thrawted King Icarus' "attempt to ascend to godhood", his madness locked himself in the royal tower, and the power in the city shifted to the druids. This power-shift does not sit well with the weasels, who made their deal with Icarus himself in order to gain power in the mice city. Squabbles amongst weasels and rats were common for the nights after Icarus' dissapearance into his tower. When Tosk returned to Dealrach Ard-Vale to this madness, with rumours of templars rising again and civil unrest amongst his troops, he was displeased. When one of these petty squabbles broke into a fight in a local tavern Tosk was spending his evening in, he made his presence known, everyone quieted down. The power-struggle escalated when a squadron of the rat soldiers came to demand the weasels they see the King, dead or alive, as the weasels were royal guards and were in charge of guarding his sanctum. The weasels refuse, as per the King's order and their captain threatened that if their King is truly dead, they would follow accursed Karic before they follow the rat druids. Their words was met with swords and spears. Tosk smashed the gates of the royal tower opened, and restored order as he beated fear into the rat soldiers and crushed the head of the weasel captain who stated treason. All feared Tosk. Tosk stated that this charade should end soon so that he can get back to killing mice. Something was stirring in Tosk's blood, he despised how accustomed his kind was becoming with city life and marched out onto the field with his soldiers again, awaiting his next confrontation with templars he can kill. He defied his father's order to remain and keep order as he has been, Tosk was confident his recent 'show' should keep order whilst he is in the field. The druid started to fear that Tosk may not be loyal as they had hoped, they should. Tosk upheld tradition of mice hating, indoctrinating rats since they were young. It is not know whether Tosk's method of indoctrination be traditional or not. On an eerie night, Tosk captured a few mice and put them into slavery, but he promised freedom if the mice could accomplish a certain task: walk through a rat nursery. Tosk was "a rat of his word". Tosk even handed the mice clubs to defend themselves against the young rats. As the mice tread slowly and fearfully through the nursery, the rats bit them. Some of the mice defended themselves and beated young rats to death, but in the end, none of them became free mice. Tosk would walk into the nursery and warned the young rats that mice would always try to beat them out of fear and they are right to be afraid for rats are stronger, wiser and larger in number. And that would be how another generation of rats became ready for war. The captain's death Tosk held cats in captive to entertain troops in his camp with gladiator battles. After one of these battles, Tosk announced that new orders has just arrived for his troops to march to the Great Ash Tree to join King Icarus in a new offense. Tosk also stated that with so many rats in one place and the destruction of the most sacred order of mice, it could be the dawn of a new era ... and new regime. Leito and Pilot came upon Tosk's camp, east of the capital, to free a cat. They were confronted by Tosk himself at the cat's cage after it as freed. Tosk recalled Leito and was rather dissapointed that the mice he tried to kill at Cricket's Glen keep rising from its ashes. They drew their weapons. Whilst Tosk was the superior fighter, he underestimated the abilities and skill of young Leito, trained in combat like a templar, who took both of Tosk's paws. Leito had won, but he did not finish Tosk, Leito left the cage. It was Pilot the Tall who finished Tosk with a cut across the throat, and so the captain's life was ended by the deceiver. Weapons and abilities Weapons * Iron Gauntlet - Tosk's iron gauntlet replaces his hand. His grip with the gauntlet is crushing, having completely pulverised a weasel's head within his grasp. * Rat Military Fork-Spear * Rat Military Sword Abilties * Rat Military Training - Tosk is trained in the rat military, he is implied to be very skilled, being feared by most of the rat army and even the weasel guards. It is also implied that Tosk is able to take down templars, though this is likely with the help of his men. Category:Charecter Category:Characters Category:Rats